narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Whirlpool of Clashing Kin
It can't be described, it is something beyond description, it is filled with some sort of curse, will, that forces people to come. It is the training field, a place where shinobi of all kinds can train to enhance their abilities and skills. It is a shinobi's true heaven. The Red-haired Kage arrived prepared for battle to this beautiful place, in search of one other."You tell these dudes meet me by my office by 3pm, its 3:05, what in the world could they be doing that's more important, than this" he yelled disrupting the silence. All of a sudden, the dude appears panting. "Sorry Lord Uzushiokage! I wanted to make sure I was completely prepared!" he said. He stood there, wearing his typical shinobi attire with his scrolls attached to his attire on his back, lower back, and hanging down his back. "I'm ready to show you what I am made of. I am worthy of your training!" he said once more. "I can't believe this, these two shinobi actually have the nerves to pull this, well guess what I won't allow it." Shenron teleported completely ignoring Kasai. He eventually arrived on a building, with a young shinobi standing on it. "Boy what are you doing here" he said as he grabbed his ear teleporting to the next shinobi. The two returned to the training field where they saw the other Red-haired shinobi,"How dare you guys show up late, explain yourselves" Pulling both by the ear then throwing them both to the floor. Ikido, still in the Genjutsu Shiguma placed on him earlier, began to scream, "SOMEONE! ANYONE! ANSWER ME!" Ikido was terrified, he couldn't stand being alone. He didn't know what to do and there was no one he can be around. This was his greatest fear. Both shinobi stare at Ikido strangely, "Your annoying me boy" Shenron yelled as he slapped him sending him a surge of chakra disrupting the genjutsu. As Ikido regains consciousness, Shenron shifts his attention to the other Uzumaki, "Now what's your excuse" he asked releasing his demonic dragon aura. "Ouch! Was there really a need for that Lord Shenron?! I told you I'm sorry!" Kasai said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I promise you I wont be late ever again, I mean it, I'm determined to train and get stronger so I can help defend Uzushiogakure from Kirigakure. I'll go to great lengths to achieve that! I'm ready to prove to you that I got what it takes to be a jonin!" he said as he got in his fighting stance and grabbed a scroll on his back. Shenron's attention shifted once again back to the traumatized Uzumaki, "And where were you, I found you on top of a building. Care to explain yourself." " I faced an enemy ninja with the Sharingan. I foolishly got trapped in his Genjutsu, but I guess he teleported me to the building, I don't know why though...I should be dead. I'm sorry Lord Shenron, I have failed." Ikido was ashamed of himself and would fully accept Shenron's punishment. "Wait what, who were you fighting, why were you fighting, who gets caught in genjutsu nowadays" Shenron sighs, after verifying that the shinobi had no seals imprints or marks on his body, Shenron states"If you guys are truly sorry you will work as a team to try to defeat me. Now come don't hold back just because I am" Shenron grinned as he took on a battle position. Kasai swiftly grabbed the large scroll on his back and brought it in front of him. He opened it up, aimed it at Shenron, and shouted "Release" as a countless amount of kunai with explosive tags attached and shuriken with smoke bombs attached flew out with great speed at Shenron. Attempting to impale him all over and explode releasing multiple serial explosions and large amounts of blinding smoke directly on top of him. As dozens of kunai headed right towards him, he seemed unphased. The kunai hit him straight on but they did not seem to phase him, being covered by smoke from the explosion made it even harder to see. As the smoke cleared the image of Shenron standing there began to fade. A loud whistle came from behind the two shinobi,"Come on you guys gotta do better than that." the Uzushio's Red Flash sated waging his finger in disappointment. Ikido was not surprised that his attack didn't work. It would not be wise to just go head on to try to punch him with Chakra Enhanced Strength, so he had to attack from this distance unless Shenron approached him. He took out a shuriken and used his Wind Release: Vacuum Blade on it, and then he threw the shuriken using his full strength towards Shenron. "You can't continue to make the same mistakes my son," Shenron stated as he split into dozens of crows,causing everything to change color, but this was only in Ikido's head. While in real life, Ikido was left paralyzed, Shenron quickly dodged the attack and went for Kasai who was still unaware of his comrades current situation. Kasai, due to his sensory perception skills, quickly sensed the disturbance in his comrade's chakra flow and quickly deducted that he must have been in a genjutsu. He did a single hand as he created a shadow clone. The clone focused chakra into it's feet and sprinted towards Ikido and quickly placed it's hand on Ikido and said "Release" to send a surge of chakra into him to free him from the genjutsu. "You must already have a strategy if you are saving one another" Shenron stated as he created two clones as he landed. The clones faced off one of the two. The one facing Ikido quickly removed of the clone, by dealing one powerful blow to the gut. The two clone face the two shinobi in close range taijutsu while Shenron began doing several hand signs. Ikido quickly closed his eyes and jumped high and used Wind Release: Stream to fly at a fast speed towards Shenron. Because of the Sensing Technique, he was able to know the location of Shenron. When he sensed he was near him, he quickly grabbed another Shuriken, while in the air, and threw it at a fast speed towards Shenron. He knows his inventory well enabling him to grab it even with closed eyes. "This dude is a jonin, I think I might need to make the jonin promotion test a little bit harder if he's doing stuff like this." Shenron quickly supressed his chakra, making him invisible to all sensors. The red flash quick through one of signature specialized shuriken after deflecting Ikido's. He through the kunai parallel but towards the opposite direction of Ikido. When the shuriken was truly on top of Ikido, Shenron teleported to Ikido dealing a deadly punch to to his back, stopping him and sending straight to the floor. As all of this was happening the two clones faced off against Kasai. "Dammit!" Kasai said. As the two clones attacked Kasai he quickly activated the String Light Formation seal, paralyzing both of the clones, and then proceeding to pull out two kunai and enhance them both using the Flying Swallow Jutsu. He rammed the kunai threw both of the clones making them poof, and then took the jutsu even further by surrounding his kunai in flames, and threw them both at Shenron. Afterwards, he grabbed his scroll, opened it up, and swung it around in the air releasing currently inactive explosive tags in all directions littering the area with them. He held the scroll on his back with his right hand and used a typical hand seal with his left hand as he looked at the ground directly at Shenron's feet to try to predict his next move. "Maybe you guys don't have a strategy, your attacks don't really even add up. You guys gotta be better than that I'm barely using 5% of my true abilities, you guys gotta step it up. I won't even attack this turn, lets see how you take advantage." Shenron stated confidently. Ikido stood up and looked directly at Shenron's feet. "That hurt...but I can't quit. He's a Kage, so of course this won't be easy." Ikido said. Ikido then thought to himself, "''I have a feeling what the explosive tags would be used for, but either way, I need to cause a distraction so they can be used. Alright then, I have an idea." ''Ikido quickly conducted the hand sign for Ram, causing Wind Release: Divine Wind to be activated. He then quickly conducted the hand sign for Tiger, causing FireRelease: Running Fire to be activated. By combining both techniques together, he created a massive flaming hurricane type tornado, heading straight for Shenron at a high speed. Ikido is still looking at his feet. Now, with Ikido's Chakra control, he can be able to control the tornado. Shenron can easily just teleport behind Ikido and attack like before, so he had a plan. As soon as Shenron would teleport towards him with his Kunai like before, Ikido would quickly jump and use Wind Release Stream and then quickly conduct the hand signs for Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique sending it towards Shenron, still not making eye contact. Smoke would appear and he hoped Kasai would use his explosive tags when that happens. The problem is, if Shenron suppresses his Chakra, then Ikido would be prepared to automatically to use his blade to attempt to cut him as soon as he appear. Of course, in the beginning, if Shenron attempts to only dodge the tornado in the first place and keep doing it, then he hoped Kasai would use that chance to strike. "There's no need to keep looking at my feet I haven't even activated my Sharingan yet" he said preparing for the next attack. After creating a clone behind him to deal with Ikido's jutsu, the real kage covered the field in molten lava destroying all the tags set and giving him the advantage he needed. While on the other side of the field the clone quick did several hand signs summoning his signature tool the Gunbai. By focusing wind chakra into his Gunbai the clone was able to redirect his attack right back at him. "Is that all you guys got, I mean come on now work together prove to me you deserve this" Shenron stated as the clone puffed away leaving him with the his almighty fan. Kasai quickly jumped back to avoid the lava as he watched his tags all get incinerated. He also noticed that Ikido's attack was redirected back at him. "Shit" Kasai said anxiously. He quickly grabbed a few smoke bombs and threw them to the ground in front of him as he landed away from the lava. This caused him to completely disappear from sight, all of a sudden, a horde of hundreds of flaming shuriken were sent out flying directly at Shenron. "I'm no child, smoke bombs won't conceal you and this shuriken are....useless. You guys are truly disappointing me" Shenron stated annoyed as he redirected all the shuriken back at Kasai by once again using his fan."If you guys don't take this seriously, I'm just gonna head out and do something more productive with my time." He said hopefully motivating the two jonin. Ikido quickly used Body Replacement Technique to switch places with the Shuriken before the tornado hit him. "We need to work together more if we're going to beat him!" Ikido said to Kasai. He then quickly made three shadow clones each use Great Fireball Jutsu on him, jumped and threw two kunais straight at Shenron, and he used Wind Release Stream to go even higher. He quickly made the hand sign for tiger, activating Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique and sent the dragon straight for Shenron. When Ikido landed, he grabbed his sword, ready to attack with Kasai. "Five Jutsu at once, what a terrible way to waste your chakra." the kage explained as he slowly melted and began to flow into the lava. As the attacks headed right towards the pool of lava, Shenron focused his chakra into the lava allowing it to continue to spread, avoiding the attacks. Soon after the upper half of his body emerged from the Lava, with one hand pointed at Ikido and the other pointed at Kasai. By pushing his thumbs down, tiny lava bullets headed towards the two shinobi at a great speed. As soon as Shenron did that, all of a sudden he was bombarded by dozens of explosive kunai from above. You see, as soon as Kasai made a smokescreen, he created four shadow clones and retreated further back from the battlefield. Three of his clones had dropped the explosive kunai on Shenron from above and then landed around Shenron in a triangle at almost the same exact time, although there was still enough distance between themselves and Shenron that he would have to move out of arm's reach to physically harm them. The three clones proceeded to create a barrier around Shenron to trap him but just a moment before, Kasai's fourth clone, the one Shenron thought was Kasai, jumped forward high into the air above the bullets and fell down towards Shenron firing his jutsu down at him to harden, if only a little, of Shenron's lava body after the kunai attack. As Kasai and Ikido had planned, two of Ikido's clones had jumped in front of Ikido and Kasai's fourth clone's way just incase they weren't fast enough to dodge Shenron's lava bullets. While Ikido's third clone was prepared to attack immediately if Shenron somehow managed to avoid Kasai's kunai, barrier, and clone. While immediately after, the real Kasai jumped out next to Ikido and used the tiger hand seal to activate a genjutsu and focused it on Shenron to attempt to put him asleep incase he escaped the barrier and attempted to attack the clones. Either way, if Shenron attacked the clones he would have to deal with a genjutsu being cast on himself as well and if he simply stood still and undid the genjutsu, both Kasai and Ikido's clones would attack him and he would still have to deal with the clone that fell ontop of him. "By themselves both are formidable opponents but I still haven't seen the Teamwork I came here to see. So I guess I have to play with them so more." He thought as his head emerged from the Lava.He stared at Ikido,"He probably got three more minutes, I wonder if he has noticed it yet. I could just sit in here and wait for Ikido to give up and one on one Kasai but what would be the fun in that."Shenron's complete body finally emerged in lava and once he did his suppressed his chakra once again after and teleported out of the barrier. It seemed the whole world began to tremble as a humongous dragon appeared in battlefield. The dragon emitted a humongous flames covering almost the whole battlefield. Destroying the clones and barrier and flames headed towards the two shinobi. Shenron was still no where to be seen or sensed. Ikido and Kasai had no other choice but to counter the flames. Ikido quickly conducted the hand seals for Water Release: Water Formation Wall to blow a massive amount of water from his mouth, while Kasai conducted the hand seals for Water Release: Archerfish to create a jet of water. Once the fire was distinguished, Ikido kept using Water Release: Water Formation Wall to distinguish the rest of the fire on the battlefield. Of course, Ikido was running out of Chakra, so he couldn't do it himself. Kasai began using Fire Sealing Method to help Ikido take out the flames. Once the flames were gone, Kasai quickly used Fire Releasing Method to release an explosion of flames, now imbued with his own chakra after sealing it with Fire Sealing Method, towards the dragon, while Ikido used Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains to enhance the explosion of flames. Right after, Kasai used Beast Sealing Technique to bind the dragon and make it land and then used Uzumaki Sealing Technique to seal the dragon in a formula. Ikido was almost out of Chakra, so this had to work! Shenron reappeared on the sealing formula of the dragon."You guys have a lot of training and work to do before this war, I suggest battling against each other would be smart to get to know eachothers abilities and moves." Shenron tossed Ikido a bottle of medicine,"This'll undo the seal I put on in the beginning of the battle, if you don't drink you'll probably die. Sadly you guys didn't do well enough to gain the technique, and I have no interest in fighting Kasai alone. But I hope you guys learned several lessons in this battle, and hopefully one day I might actually go more than 30%." Shenron grinned and waited to see if either shinobi had any last words before he parted. "God dammit!" Kasai said angrily. "You didn't even touch me once the whole fight and I just sealed away your giant dragon and we countered it's flames! We even hurt you! The war is in about a week! We're gonna need everything we have to combat the Grand Water Alliance! Please, teach us both at least one S-rank sealing jutsu to help us! I need the power to defend the village and eventually.... avenge my parents!" Kasai pleaded in frustration. Ikido on the other hand, had drank the bottled medicine that Shenron had given him. Ikido looked at Kasai and said, "Hey, we didn't win because we lacked teamwork, collaboration, synchronization." He then looked at Shenron and said, "Thank you for the battle Lord Shenron." "So you want a S-rank technique for sealing one of my (random) dragons, it's flames and giving me a scratch I don't even feel. Boy I barely went over 20% and you ask me to teach you techniques only a handful of people know. I understand you wish to protect the village but just learning new techniques is not gonna help. Better the skills you already know to such a high level that they could be compared to S-rank. I want you to come back to me one day and beat me at 100% you hear." Shenron said hopefully motivating the two jonin. "Alright.... I guess I got no choice.... I'm gonna go out there, hone my skills, and prove to you that I can become a real jonin and I am worthy of being taught by you. Make no mistake, next time we fight Lord Shenron, you're gonna have to fight seriously if you wanna keep up! Haha!" Kasai said optimistically as he unsealed Shenron's dragon and then walked away. Ikido also took his leave and left the area as well. Leaving only Shenron and his dragon there in the heavily damaged forest. Category:Finished RP